


What May Be Perhaps Mishaps of a World War II Romance

by nomequedamas



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomequedamas/pseuds/nomequedamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something cute because I feel like a lot of people love De but nobody's ever written anything about him. </p><p>Set in 1943-1945. </p><p>I have a weak will. </p><p>Enjoy! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers in Soda Shops

Tuesday, June 8th, 1943

What a lovely morning it is! You pull back the curtains in your room and smile at the view. It's only 8:24am and already those kids across the street are outside playing. How fantastic it was to be a young kid, you remember, running around yelling and getting a kick out of any old thing. It's not like you were old, you were only twenty-three, but you were old enough to look at children with nostalgia. You close the curtains and open your closet, taking out a mint green button-front dress. It’s one of your favorites, and your boss likes it too. You hop in the shower for a quick rinse-off, and then wash your face. Putting on makeup and doing your hair was always your favorite part of the day, so your mood became extra cheery as you put on your Elizabeth Arden lipstick and your favorite peach rogue.

"What's buzzin', cousin?" You cry gleefully as you skip into the soda shop to take your place behind the counter. Jack Jackson, one of your coworkers, smiles at you.

"Well you're mighty gay this mornin', dolly! What's up?" Jack always loved to point out your good moods.

"This morning Jack, I caught a group of kids playing outside for the summer, and how could you not smile at that?" You grabbed a rag and started to wipe off the bar tops, preparing for all the elementary kids that like to spend their summer allowance on soda pop and milkshakes.

"You sure love them kids, don't'cha? When are you gonna get some of your own?" Jack asked, resting his chin lightly on his hand.

"Oh you know that's not how I do, Jack honey! I don't want any of my own!" Truth be told, you did want kids. A lot. But you couldn't. The doctor said your condition was rare; you were barren. But you tried not to let that bother you. Maybe you could be a kindergarten teacher, and you'd have 20 kids every year!

"You're a funny one, doll, that's for sure." He gave you one last smile as the first customer of the day came in. Little ol' Tim, about 8 years old, always ordered a chocolate milkshake with two cherries. He only ever came in by himself, said he preferred it that way. Today he came in practically beaming from ear to ear, and you noticed that he had a missing tooth.

"Well hey, Timmy!" You greeted happily. He grinned back at you, proudly displaying the gap where his left front tooth was supposed to be. "I see you lost yourself a tooth! You gonna try to find it?"

"Very funny, ya old geezer. I don't need that ruddy tooth anymore, because the Tooth Fairy took it and gave me two quarters! How's that?"

"Congratulations, Timmy!" You gave him a knowing glance. "The usual?"

"You know it! Two cherries!" he exclaimed holding up two stubby fingers.

"But of course." A chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, chocolate jimmies, and two cherries. As soon as you slid it across the counter he began to slurp it down, only sliding a quarter across the counter as an afterthought. "You sure like those."

"Don't tell JJ, but you make 'em bestest," he confessed.

"I'm flattered." Such a darling kid. His old man must be very proud. He paused for a deep breath when the milkshake was about halfway gone and looked up at you with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Any chance I could take you to that pizza parlor down the street?" he asked. You laughed. What wouldn’t kids do for a date these days?

"Try again on a Friday, Timbo," you replied coyly, grabbing your rag and resuming your cleaning.

"Hey!" Jack called from the other end of bar, motioning to you. "Come listen to this." You shuffled over to the radio, hanging your rag over your shoulder. Jack's dark hand twisted the radio knob and the speakers crackled with feedback until you could hear the voice of a male announcer.

"This just in, ladies and gentlemen: Japanese forces are starting to evacuate Kiska Island in the Aleutians, repeat, Japanese forces are evacuating Kiska Island." You cheered and hugged Jack.

"Finally!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well good grief, they'd stayed there long enough," you chimed in, earning a sudden laugh from an unfamiliar voice. You turned and saw a handsome young man with a button nose and sky blue eyes, rapping his fingers on a napkin holder. "Oh! Sorry, mister, we were just listening to the radio! Here's what we've got," you said quickly, walking over to the stranger and handing him a menu. He smiled at you and you felt your heart flutter. Boy, was he a dreamboat.

"So what's the dope on the war? I'm assumin' that's what y'all were listenin' to?" Oh, his accent! What a beautiful Southern accent!

"Apparently the Japanese are hightailing it outta Kiska Island," you reply, taking Tim's empty glass and placing it in the sink to be washed later.

"Oh? Well that's good to hear, especially after our troops invaded Atta last month. Shows progress."

"It sure does. So, what'll it be, cookie?" You give him a smile.

"I'll have one of them milkshakes,” he replied, pointing at the menu. Chocolate, if you will."

"You got it!" You grabbed another glass and whipped up another of the same. Out of force of habit, you put an extra cherry on it. Just as you noticed your mistake, he shot you an appreciative grin that made it worthwhile. He took a sip and looked up at you, his blue eyes sparkling.

"So sugar, are you rationed?" A blush warmed your cheeks.

"What of it?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if I could take you to that pizza parlor down the street," he mused.

"My lunch break is at noon-thirty," you said, enjoying how his face lit up.

"Aw come on!" Little Timmy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Maybe in fifteen years, Tim," you said jokingly, ruffling his hair. The handsome man continued to sip on his beverage.

"I'm going to lunch with you and I don't even know your name," he said, pulling a cherry from its stem with his teeth. You laughed and introduced yourself. "Pretty name you got there, girl. I'm DeForest, but everyone calls me De."

"Oh, you can't get 'em to stop?" He chuckled. His laugh sounded beautiful. "So what're you doing around here, De? Aren't you supposed to be drafted or somethin'? Only reason Jack's still around is ‘cause he's got asthma." You gestured toward Jack and he waved, putting his comb down.

"Oh I'm drafted, just not deployed. I'm part of the First Motion Picture Unit, we make safety films and such." An actor, you think to yourself. How dreamy!

"Well that's just dynamite! Doing your time and having fun doing it!" He nodded, and proceeded to finish his drink as you waited on the other customers that trickled in.

"I'll be seeing you, Miss Waitress," Timmy called, scooting off of the barstool and heading towards the door.

"You know my name, Timothy!" you call after him. He just laughed.

"Cute kid," De remarked. "Yeah," you agreed. He had now finished his drink, and you took his glass.

"I'd better be headed out too, my friend Anne is expecting me."

"Well, don't leave her waiting," you remarked, heating up the water to wash the dishes.

"She'll have my head if I did. I'll see you at noon thirty, darling." He stood, gave you a small nod, and turned to leave.

When the clock showed that it was nearing half-past twelve, De re-entered the diner. He sure was punctual. You sighed in mock-annoyance and shed your apron.

"I guess I'll be heading out JackJack!” you said quickly. “Eager beaver over here wants to take me to some pizza!" Both De and Jack chuckled.

"You're a hoot," De remarked, shaking his head.

"Have fun you two! And don't take any wooden nickels, ya hear?" You slapped your knee in mock laughter, grabbed your purse, and walked out of the soda shop with DeForest at your side.

"So where's that parlor?"

"Just down the street that way," he answered, pointing towards the left. He whistled casually and took your hand like you'd been dating for years. For some odd reason, it felt that way, too. His touch was eerily familiar to you, like you'd known each other forever.

"I've not been asked on a date since high school," you remarked, glancing at the storefronts.

"Really? Why?!"

"Now that's above my pay grade!" He chuckled once again and squeezed your hand tighter.

"Allow me to make up for all the jerks who thought they were too good for you," he looked at you with a sudden sincerity in his tone of voice.

"Alright," you agreed, giggling as he bowed and kissed your hand. As you arrived at the parlor De held the door for you, dipping his head and saying 'milady' as you entered.

"Why thank you, kind sir," you replied, just as theatrically. He grinned cheekily.

"Two slices please," De called to the lady behind the counter as he slapped a dollar on the bar top. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no thank you. This is plenty." He gave you a sidelong glance, but shrugged and obliged. The waitress returned with two slices of pizza.

"Have you ever had pizza before, sugar? My boys say they first had it in Italy when they were deployed."

"I haven't! It looks delicious, though!" You looked down at the triangular slice of bread topped with some sort of red sauce and melted cheese. It smelled delicious. "How do you eat it?"

"Well, they told me you just kind of pick it up by the crust and bite it at the cheesy corner, like this." He picked his slice and took a big bite, smiling with satisfaction.

"Seems easy enough," you concluded, picking your slice and mirroring his actions. You raised your eyebrows in surprise - pizza was delicious! "This is fantastic!"

"I know, right? Easy to see why my boys ranted and raved about it." He continued to dig in and you did the same, enjoying your slice of pizza.

"So why are you in town?" you asked. You were sure you had never seen him before. If you had you would've certainly remembered such a handsome face. De licked his lips absentmindedly and began.

"I moved here in 1939, but I hadn't gotten the chance to come to this side of town before. I know that sounds strange, but I mostly keep to myself y’know? I'm a part of the Community Playhouse, and I never really thought about exploring Long Beach." What an interesting guy. An actor.

"Where are you from?" you ask before taking another bite of your pizza.

"Georgia."

"Well, that explains the accent," you remark. De laughed in between bites of pizza. As you two continued to eat you couldn’t help but stare at him. Even with his dimpled cheeks full of pizza, his smile was infectious and you found yourself grinning as well. You talked some more to De and before you realized it the pizza was gone. The two of you exited the parlor giggling like two soppy fools.

"Oh, I feel like I've gone goofy," DeForest remarked, pulling you close. "Hell, I could kiss you!" A smile bloomed on your face.

"Well, why don't you?” you ask. The bank ain't closed!" Suddenly, you felt a warm softness on your lips, and only after a second did you realize he had taken you seriously. You returned the kiss and he dipped you, earning a whistle from some folk across the street. As the two of you broke apart, he swung you back up and into his arms once again.

"How's my performance?" He asked jokingly, tapping the tip of your nose with his index finger.

"Oh, just dandy! Although, you could work on your dip," you quipped.

"Could I now?"

"Just a little."

"Well then." He dipped you again and kissed you.

"How's that?"

"Better." The two of you began to make your way back towards the soda shop.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

"Does the sun rise in the east and set in the west?" Another chuckle.

"Yes, yes it does. How's about I pick you up after you get off work today, and I take you back to my place for dinner? It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

"That sounds perfect. I get off at six-o'-clock."

"I'll see you then, sugar."

"Goodbye, De," you said warmly. As you entered the shop he turned and walked off down the street.

"You sure are khaki wacky about that DeForest fellow,” Jack said to you from behind the counter.

"It's not every day you meet a nice man." Jack looked appalled. "Besides you! How was the crowd? Anybody rude to you?"

"Nothing that I can't handle. At least no one refused to be served by me today. The prospect of a black man handling their food wasn't  _that_ terrifying. Now, that DeForest fellow. I mean, he seems like a nice guy, I'll give you that." Of course, he had to put in his two cents.

"I'm glad I have your blessing, JackJack,” you grinned. "He invited me to his house tonight. We're going to have dinner together!"

"Don't get too sauced over at his place, dolly. You know how men are."

"Not him,” you insist. “Besides, I don't drink on weekdays! You know that!" Jack laughed.

"Alright, alright. Now get to washing those glasses. The post-lunch crowd is about to roll through."

"You got it, Jack-boy."


	2. Quite A Classic Fellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's spaghetti and margaritas here. And Anne.

You drummed your fingers on the table, waiting for the minute hand to reach 12. It was almost six o' clock, and as soon as the hour changed over you would be off for the day, but you were more excited about the prospect of a dinner date with De. Your replacement had come in and you had already taken off your apron, but you didn't want to clock out until exactly six. The bell on the door chimed, signaling someone entering. It was De. Your heart fluttered as he walked in, looking suave and handsome as ever. If you didn't know any better, you'd claim he was even more handsome than he was earlier! He walked towards the bar and took a seat, smiling at you before turning his attention to the mirror on the back wall of the diner. He fixed his hair and preened himself girlishly, straightening his tie and collar until it was just so. It was quite a sight, this beautiful man admiring himself in the mirror. The strangest part of it all was that he seemed oblivious to the fact that every female gaze in the room was on him, almost as if he were used to it. As soon as he finished, his gaze turned to you, and you suddenly got the urge to preen in the mirror as well, for what if you looked terrible. After all, it was the end of the shift.

"Got enough of yourself?" You teased.

"Perhaps." He chuckled. "You ready to go?"

You shook your head. "In just a moment, let me clock out." Walking into the kitchen, you grabbed your time card and stamped it. 5:58. Close enough. You reappeared and lifted the bar's door, stepping out from behind it and grabbing your purse. "You better be leaving soon, Jack! Don't steal all of the second shift's work!"

Jack stuck out his tongue. "I'm about to clock out, missy. Go take a hike!" You giggled and turned to exit the diner with De.

"So," he began, "Do you have a car?"

"No, I usually take the bus. Do you?" He nodded. Wow, how nice it must be to be able to afford a car, you thought. You used to have a car, one that your parents bought you when you turned 18. You sold it after the war started to cover income taxes and other new expenses.

"I suppose I could drive you, as long as you don't mind."

"Why would I mind having a handsome young man chauffeur me around?" He laughed.

"Well then, let's go." The two of you exited the shop and you got an eyeful of his car for the first time. A 1942 Ford Super De-Luxe coupe in Cayuga Blue with two doors. It was the everyman's car, aside from the color.

"Blue?" You asked, amused with his color choice.

"I wanted to be able to find it in a crowd. You don't see too many blue cars, now do you?"

"I suppose you don't." He opened the passenger door for you and then entered on the driver's side, turning the key to start the ignition.

\--

He twisted his key in the lock and opened the door. It was a modest house, with a fairly large living room when you first entered, a kitchen to the right, and a hallway to the left.

"This is all yours?"

"Yes ma'am! My uncle helped me purchase it. Hopefully I'll live here for a while, cause this old place has treated me well," he replied, patting the wall affectionately. He led you over to the couch and gestured toward the radio. "You can put on the radio if you'd like, I wouldn't want you to get bored."

"I have a feeling that it's impossible to be bored around you." He laughed.

"You may be right." He then turned on his heels and headed towards the kitchen."I hope you like spaghetti, darling," he called, clanking pots and pans.

"Oh, anything is fine, really," you call to him from the couch. "I do love spaghetti!" You got up and walked towards the radio. Turning the knob, you hope to find something good. Once the feedback cleared, you heard the voice of an announcer:

"Right here, right now, we've got a new, never before heard song by Frank Sinatra called People Will Say We're In Love. You heard it here folks."

A doozy of a melody began to pump through the speakers, and you sat back down, satisfied.

"New Sinatra?" De asked from the kitchen.

"Hush! It's on right now."

_Don't throw bouquets at me,_

_Don't please my folks too much_

_Don't laugh at my jokes too much,_

_People will say we're in love_

Sinatra's voice echoed throughout the small house as Deforest cooked away in the kitchen. A few short minutes passed, and you could already smell the meat and the sauce.

"Do you want me to set the table, De?" You asked. It was so very kind of him to cook dinner already, surely the least you could do is set the table. And offer to do dishes afterwards.

"Oh, no honey, I'll do everything. Don't worry your pretty little head." You looked over at him with a very confused face. He'll do everything? But men aren't supposed to -- oh, you suppose you should be grateful for such a man.

"Thank you so much, De, really," you offer, not knowing how to make your gratitude known. He just smiles at you. Once the spaghetti is done, he sets the table for the two of you and serves you.

"Oh, this looks delicious," you marvel. You had no idea a man could cook. He chuckled.

"My ma taught me to cook when I was little. She said it would come in handy one day. And now I suppose it did," he replied, sliding into the chair across from you.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, now," you laughed. He winked at you and you dug into your food. He really was an excellent cook.

The radio provided a soft background for the two of you as you ate in a comfortable silence.

Once you were finished, he took your plate and washed it, not even giving you a chance to offer to do it yourself. You really were flabbergasted.

"Why are you being so kind?"

"I'm the host, should I really make my guest lift a finger?" You supposed not. But it was a woman's job to clean and cook. That doesn't mean you're complaining though. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and smiled at you. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, so that's why you were being so sweet. You wanna get me sauced," you teased.

"Oh no, you caught me in the act," he laughed.

"But yes, I would like a drink."

"That's the spirit," he encouraged, getting out ingredients. "You've had a margarita, right?"

You laughed and nodded. "I love margaritas."

"Good." You watched him as he mixed the drink and poured it into two glasses with ice.

"Two margaritas, coming up." He handed you your glass and sat on the couch next to you. You took a sip.

"Say, now that we're comfortable, you don't suppose I can ask you something?" You asked. De looked at you quizzically.

"Go ahead." "What part of Georgia are you from? Do your parents still live there? Where's the community playhouse? How much longer are you going to be drafted for-" He pressed his finger to your lips, laughing.

"One at a time, please!" You flushed pink.

"I grew up in Decatur, Georgia. My parents do still live there, I haven't seen them in years. The community playhouse is down in Long Beach, if you'd like you can come with me next time. And my draft papers say until the end of the war, whenever that'll be." You watched his blue eyes and took a drink as he answered your questions. Could a man possibly be this lovely? Were you dreaming?

"Oh, okay." He laughed.

"That's it? 'Oh, okay'?"

"Well, what am I supposed to say?!" You took another drink.

"How about 'Oh Deforest, you're so handsome and amazing.'" You laughed and hit him in the shoulder.

"Oh, in your dreams," you teased.

"So you don't think I'm handsome?"

"I didn't say that," you blushed. He grinned and brushed his hand over your cheek. Your heart thumped in your chest and you tilted your head upwards shyly, but the moment was ruined by a knock on the door. The two of you jumped and he stood.

"Who in the world could that be?" He tried to hide his disappointment as he made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Kelley!" A female voice shouted.

"Anne! What are -- why are you here?"

"Oh, I thought you said I was allowed over anytime."

"Well, sure I did, but, uh, I have company." She pushed through the doorway and you looked at her. A girl, no more than 17, squinted at you like you were a math problem.

"Who's this, De?" He introduced you and you smiled politely.

"I smell alcohol. Are you drinking, De?"

"Am I not allowed to?" She just looked at him as if the answer was obvious.

"Spaghetti? Really, Kelley? Who are you trying to impress?" You looked back at Deforest but he was concentrated on Anne, sighing exasperatedly.

"Anne, really, you're welcome over anytime, but I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Well my mom dropped me off, so I don't really have a way home." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Was this a regular occurrence?

"I'll -- just let me just take my guest home, and then you can stay for a while."

"She doesn't have a car?" That sounded like an insult.

"No, Anne, she doesn't." He turned to you. "Listen, I'm sorry we have to cut this short."

"Don't apologize! Tonight was lovely," you offered, standing and taking his hand. His gaze softened but you felt the glare of the little girl.

"I'll be right back Anne." The two of you exited the house and got in his car.

"Who is that?"

"A friend. I've known her since I moved here." You nodded and he pulled out of the driveway.

"Whereabouts do you live?" You instructed him on how to get to your apartment and he took off, concentrating on the road. After a few minutes of silence, you spoke.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Deforest." He smiled at you, and maybe it was just your imagination, but the light from the sunset made him even more handsome.

"I did too. I'm really sorry about her. She's quite a... loud personality."

"It's okay, I mean, I probably would've gotten bored if she hadn't arrived." The two of you laughed and he pulled into a driveway.

"This it?" You nodded and he got out of the car and opened your door.

"It was really nice seeing you tonight, De," you said. "Come by the diner sometime soon and we can do something else." He blushed.

"I'll be by tomorrow," he promised, and the two of you stood gazing at each other as the sunset disappeared into night. Tension built until you cleared your throat and began to walk towards your apartment.

"Goodnight!" You called.

"Goodnight." You turned the key and shut the apartment door behind you, immediately sinking to the floor and touching your lips. Why didn't you kiss him?

Deforest got back in his car and stared at your apartment door. Why didn't he kiss you?


	3. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh De, you try to please everyone and this is what comes of it.

Wednesday, June 9th, 1943

 

The next day at work, Jack called you out.

“Quite the skip in your step you’ve got there, honey,” he called, writing the Special of the Day on the chalkboard. “You sure you didn’t take a roll in the hay? My lips are zipped if you did!” You gasped and smacked his shoulder.

“Jack Jackson! You know my moral code!” He just laughed, and you rolled your eyes, a smile breaking through your irritated demeanor.

“But really, tell me about it! Is he the gentleman he tries so hard to appear to be?” He nudged your shoulder invitingly. You sighed happily.

“Oh, Jacky, he’s _wonderful_ ,” you cried while refilling the napkin holder. “Just wonderful. He made dinner, he even set the table and cleaned up afterwards, I didn’t do a thing––”

“––Hold on, you didn’t even help with the cooking?” You nodded, stars in your eyes. “Sheesh, what a fellow!”

“He’s amazing, really he is.”

––––

DeForest was in the middle of practicing a monologue when his phone rang.

“Kelley.”

“K, it’s Anne.” Anne. Last night wasn’t the best night with Anne. She only stayed a few minutes after De returned to the house, citing a stomach ache as reason to leave. Tensions were high.

“Hi, Anne. How’s your stomach?”

“Slighted but willing to forgive. What are you doing today?” De’s mouth tightened. He already promised you he was going to go see you. Maybe he can fit two things into one.

“I was just practicing Hamlet. Say, there’s this diner I found the other day. Would you like to have lunch there?” Anne’s heart pounded. He was asking her out to lunch. They never go out to lunch, it’s always just soda pop or ice cream, or he helps Anne’s mom with chores.

“Sure! What time?” Did that sound relaxed enough?

“Can I come by around…” He glanced at his watch. It was 10:32. “Noon-thirty?”

Noon-thirty? That would give her around two hours to get prepared.

“That works for me. Don’t be late, K.”

“I never am.” They laughed, and he hung up the phone, glad that things with Anne were fine once again, and he could get a chance to see you. The phrase “killing two birds with one stone” came to mind as he picked up where he left off with his monologue.

It was 12:26 when De pulled up in Anne’s driveway. He got out of his car, where Anne’s mother Billie was waiting for him.   
  
“Hi there, De!” De grinned, Billie was a wonderful lady.

"Well hey, Billie! Say, do you wanna come with Anne and I to lunch?" Billie shook her head, smiling. She knew what this was for Anne.

"Oh, no thank you dear, I've got a roast in the oven." He nodded agreeably. Just then, Anne bounded out of the house. She was wearing a neat little blue dress with her hair and makeup done to the nines. Billie reflected on how Anne was raiding her makeup just a couple minutes beforehand. De chuckled.

"You're making me feel under-dressed there, Anne."

"Maybe you are." Another laugh.

"Alright, Billie, be seeing you!" With that, the two hopped into the car and made their way toward the diner. Anne straightened out her dress and checked herself in her compact.

“So, fat-head, where is this joint?” Anne often tried to cover up her affections with insults and sarcastic remarks. De always got a laugh out of them.

“It’s near the beach, _fat-head_.” Anne blushed at his response. “I think you’ll dig it. They’ve got twenty-five cent milkshakes.”

“You know me too well.”

It was a cute little place, with a bell on the door and everything. De looked around for you, but you were nowhere to be found. Perhaps you were in the back. Nevertheless, he chose a booth for he and Anne to sit at. Jack noticed him and immediately went to go get you.

“Hey baby-doll,” He called, poking his head into the break room. “ _Hot-shot_ is here, along with a young girl. Do you wanna serve their table?” Your eyes widened as you looked up from your chicken salad sandwich. He came back! You nodded eagerly and wrapped up your sandwich, putting it in the fridge for later. Just before you opened the door to the dining room, you paused. _A young girl? Do you think he’s talking about…?_ You entered the dining room and your fear was realized. _Oh, no…_

Anne laughed eagerly at De as he cracked another joke. You straightened your posture and walked over to their table. Clearing your throat, you began in a formal, detached voice.

“Hi, welcome to Cheesy’s, these are our menus!” De looked at you confusedly.

“Hello? _Yoo-hoo?_ It’s me?” You stared down at him, trying desperately not to let yourself crack a smile.

“I’m sorry mister, have I met you?” De crossed his arms and pouted, and at that moment you burst into laughter. “Oh my goodness, De, look at you!” He laughed as well.

“You had me scared for a moment there, darlin’!” He stood up and gave you a big hug. You spared a quick glance at Anne. She was scowling. “If I may say so, you look _beautiful_ today.” Your stomach leaped. He sure knew how to make your knees weak.

“If _I_ may say so, I’m ready to order my drink,” Anne butted in.

“Sorry, Anne, I know you’re hungry.” He sat back down as you whipped out your pad.

“So what would we like?” You asked, trying your best to stay neutral.

“I want a cherry Coke,” Anne said flatly.

“I thought in the car you were excited about the milkshakes?”  
  
“Yeah, well _now_ I want a cherry Coke.” You scribbled it down.

“And for you, De?”

“Oh, I think I’ll have the waitress.” You blushed. Anne lowered her head, and you suspected she had more feelings for De than he was aware of.

“Something on the _menu_ , silly.”

“Okay, okay. If Anne won’t have a milkshake, I’ll have one. Chocolate, please, madam.” You smiled and wrote it down.

“Are you two ready to order or will you need some ti–”

“–We need a minute, thank you, bye.” Be the bigger person, you reminded yourself. You just smiled and turned on your heels, heading towards the soda fountain.

“Are you okay, Anne?” De asked, taking up her hands. Her cheeks got pink.

“I’m fine, De, thank you. Just hungry.” She can’t believe she wasted her best dress on this dump. Maybe she can turn it around though, maybe she can get revenge.

“Jack,” you whispered, pulling him into the back room.

“What is it, sugar?”

“That girl. She hates me. She barged in on me and De last night and forced De to take me home.” His eyes almost popped out of his head.

“What?! I thought she was being a little snooty. Do you think she’s got the hots for him, too? How old is she?”

“She’s seventeen, and that’s what I’m thinking.” Jack harrumphed, furrowing his brow.

“So she has no chance with him, she’s just acting up because her little pubescent heart is yearning.” You nodded slowly, agreeing but not wanting to insult her. “Well that just can’t be allowed. I’ll set her straight.” He headed for the door and you grabbed him.

“Jack! No!”

“I’m joshing, cool it, cookie. I don't want to think what would happen if I laid a hand on a young white girl. But really, do you want me to do anything?”

“No, Jack, don’t worry. I’m just going to be kind.” He shrugged and the two of you exited the break room.

The rest of their meal went relatively well, De kept flirting and Anne kept scowling, but nothing too extreme. The two of them moved to the bar to eat their dessert, and you cleared their table. As you were clearing it, you saw Anne kiss De on the cheek. Immediately Jack whipped his head to look at you, his eyes like dinner plates. You just shook your head.

“Your check, De,” You smiled, handing it to him. You wouldn’t allow her the pleasure of seeing you get jealous. She squinted, and you turned your back to her.

“Hey,” He began, and you turned around. “The Long Beach Cinema Club is meeting tonight. Do you wanna come with me?”

“Oh, sure. I actually did the morning shift today, so I get off in about ten minutes.” His face lit up.

“That’s great! Say, do you want to have dinner before the meeting tonight?” Anne barely resisted thumping her head on the bar.

“De, I would love to!” He took up your hand and kissed it.

“I’ll pick you up at 5?” You nodded. “Swell.” He left money on the counter, and stood, Anne scampering to his side and following him out the door. As soon as the door chime notified their exit, Jack spoke.

“The poor fool, he’s oblivious. That little girl thinks he hung the moon, and he’s just turning the knife in her.”

“Jack, don’t be so dramatic.” He swung his arm around you and chuckled.

“I’m not being dramatic! You should’ve seen the disappointment in her eyes. Like a girl watching her man be drafted.” You guffawed.

“Stop that, Jack, you’re tugging on my heartstrings. I’m gonna go clock out.” You took off your apron and grabbed your timecard. You hoped Anne wouldn’t be at the meeting tonight, but knowing your luck, she was probably going to be hosting it.

––

“Anne, how did you like it?” De asked eagerly as they stepped into the car.

“It was fine. My food took too long to come out.”

“We were barely waiting for ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes too long.”

“What has gotten into you, Anne? Did I do something?” _Yes!_ Anne screamed internally. _You brought that good-for-nothing waitress into our lives!_

“No, I think I’m just stressed.”

“It’s summer, Anne, what’s there to be stressed about.”

“Plenty of things. The speed at which paint dries, the price of rice in China.” _The fact that you’re ignoring me in favor of some girl you just met…_

“Okay, Anne. Well listen, don’t let whatever’s bothering you get you down, okay? I’m always here for you.” Anne almost scoffed.

When she got home, she stormed into her room, wiped her makeup off her face and cried. _Why can’t De just love me, instead of that numbskull?_

––

If you were going to be a part of De’s life, you had to learn to put up with this jealous little girl. And boy was that proving to be difficult.

Punching your timecard, you sighed. At least De was going to be there, too.


	4. Baby, It's 70 Degrees and Humid Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Beach Cinema Club is introduced to De's new beau, and you overcome a 1943 society's standards for a woman. (A short chapter, but the next one will make up for it)

Wednesday, June 9th, 1943

 

The two of you walked up to the house and someone opened the front door to let you in. It was Anne.

 

“Hi, Anne,” you offered, bowing your head as you walked in. She just grunted. You noticed she was a lot more dressed down than she was earlier -- no makeup, and a regular day dress on. Something told you that she got dressed up at lunchtime to impress De. Speaking of which, he was pulling you by the arm and telling you to meet someone. You looked forward and there was a smiley young woman who resembled Anne too much to be a coincidence.

 

“I’m Billie, you’ve already met my daughter.” _Oh great,_ you thought, _she probably talked down about me._ You extended your hand and shook hers, trying your best “I swear I’m not as rude as she described” smile.

 

“A pleasure, Billie.” You introduced yourself, but De felt it necessary to add on.

 

“She’s the girl I’m seeing, Billie.”

 

“The one you called about?”

 

“Yes!” _She knows?!_

 

“Oh, how lovely. I’ve heard a lot about you, miss.” De blushed. You glanced over at him. _What exactly has she heard about me?_ It amused you to ponder it. “Take a seat, you two, we’re just about to get started.” You and De squeezed onto the loveseat as Billie passed out books. _Hamlet._ De’s eyes lit up.

 

“I practiced!” You smiled at him. He sounded just like a child. He opened up _Hamlet_ and you read over his shoulder.  The club members took turns explaining characters and reciting dialogue, it was quite the sight to see. Even Anne seemed to put her mood aside and interact with the others.

 

___

 

As you watched De run through his lines and fervently mark down notes in the margins, you gained a truer respect for what he does. You had never seen him so in the moment before, and it made you wonder what kind of energy and charisma he had onstage, or in a picture. With each phrase he says, you can hear the nuances captured in it, the thought behind every inflection. You snapped out of your trance when Billie spoke.

 

“Dinner time!” Billie marched into the room with a lovely liver loaf. 

 

–––

 

The two of you hugged Billie on your way out of the house.

 

"Billie," You whispered into her ear, "You've got to call me sometime and tell me how De talks about me." She grinned like a cheshire cat.

 

"Done and done. I'll get your number from him. You won't be disappointed." You caught a small glare from Anne, but nothing that lingered too long. You broke away from your hug and followed De towards the car. He opened the door for you and you stepped inside. It was starting to feel normal now. You could really get used to this. He turned the key in the ignition and smiled at you.

 

“Did you have a good time?”  


“Yes! De, I had no idea you were so talented.” He blushed as he backed out of the driveway.

 

“Now, darling, there’s no need to light my fire like that.”

 

“I’m serious!” You insisted, placing your hand on his shoulder. "I can't wait to watch you onstage. You're going to go places, love. I can feel it." He shivered.

 

“Hey, do you want to come back for a drink or two?”

 

“Why not?” You smiled.

 

“Good, cause that’s where I’m headed right now.”

 

“De!”

 

“Well, if you would’ve said no, I could’ve just as easily turned around! Gas isn’t _that_ expensive.” You huffed and crossed your arms.

 

“Silly boy.”

 

___

  


You looked at the grandfather clock sitting magnificently in the corner of De’s living room. 9:35pm. Taking one last sip from your glass, you set it down on the end table and began to stand up.

 

“De, it’s getting late, I want to be able to get home before it’s too dark outside.” He looked up at you, and you saw something spark in his eyes.

 

“Why don’t you stay?” The word “overnight” was a silent implication, it didn’t need to be spoken. The question hung in the air over your heads until you responded.

 

“I really can’t stay.”

 

“But baby,” he began, a smile growing on his lips, “it’s cold outside.” You furrowed your brow.

  
“De, it’s June. It’s seventy degrees and humid.” He laughed.

 

“It was only a joke, darlin’, I know it’s not cold.”

 

“Oh.” You forced a laugh. “But really, De, it would be so unladylike. What would people think of me if they knew I spent the night with a young man before marriage?” He quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Who’s going to know?” He asked. He then pantomimed zipping his lips, locking it, and tossing the key behind him. “My lips are sealed. And don’t worry about me thinking of you differently, cookie, it takes two to tango.” _He has a point,_ you mused silently. _And it’s not like there’s any harm in it… Besides, he’s so dreamy._ You had definitely thought about this before, there’s no denying that. But you never even considered it as a possibility. A night with DeForest Kelley, Mister Tall Dark and Handsome? _Why the hell not?_ Your expression softened.

 

“Oh, alright,” You gave in to your desires, drawing closer and wrapping your arms around his neck. “One night couldn’t hurt.” Your lips met, chastely at first, but becoming more impassioned with each moment. He broke away and met your gaze, grinning.

 

“With me, it won’t hurt at all.”

 

“Can’t you be serious just once?” He laughed and pressed his lips to your neck.

 

“De!” You called, leaning back on the couch under his weight. The two of you shifted until the position was comfortable, and he dipped down to kiss your collarbone. You gripped the back of his head. What had happened to you?

 

You tentatively reached down and fingered the first button on his shirt. He sat up and helped you with it, and soon only his undershirt was left. You had never seen him like this. You had never seen anyone like this! It was unheard of for a man to be showing himself in this way to a woman before marriage, at least so you heard. You weren’t sure if you were ready for this. He pulled back and stood.

 

“Do you have pajamas?” You blinked. What?

 

“No, I wasn’t prepared to spend a night.”

 

“I don’t mind if you wear some of mine.”

 

“Thank you.” A beat. “De, why did you stop?”  


“You looked a little bit uncomfortable, cookie, and I didn’t want to force myself. Did I read you wrong?”

 

“N-no, I’m just, surprised you picked up on it.” _Most men don’t pay attention to women’s feelings_ , you thought. But then again, he’s proven time and again that he’s not like the other men you knew. You shared a short pause.

 

“So, to bed?” A soft invitation. You nodded, and followed him down the hallway into the bedroom. It was simple, just a bed, a nightstand, and a chest of drawers. _Men aren't much of decorators anyways_ , you mused. He handed you a shirt and drawstring pants, and, quite bravely you told him,

 

“I don’t mind if you’re in the same room while I change.” His cheeks flushed red and he lit up a cigarette.

 

“I won’t look.”

 

“If you do, it’s okay.” You kissed his cheek, and began to undress. Once changed, you took off your makeup with some soap and water, and took out the curls in your hair. “Here I am without my gimmicks on, De,” You laughed. “Hope you still like me.”

  
“I like you even more,” He smiled, putting out the cigarette and climbing into bed. You joined him. It was amazing how quickly you had become comfortable with De. Slowly, you inched towards him and rested your head on his chest. He draped his arm around you and the two of you fell into place as if you’d been sleeping with one another for years. Another thing you could easily get used to. He placed a kiss on the top of your head and a feeling of warmth spread throughout your body. Soon the only thing audible was his heartbeat, your breath, and the sound of the ticking grandfather clock which lulled you to sleep.


	5. Jack Jackson and Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De meets some of your friends outside of work, and you watch Jack Jackson play the guitar. This chapter deals with some issues very close to me, so trigger warning for racism.

The smell of coffee slowly pulled you out of slumber and you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. Sitting up, you immediately became aware of where you were and the events of the night before came back into your memory. 

 

It took a few moments to get the motivation to get out of bed, but once you did it, you stalked down the hallway into the living room, almost swimming in De’s clothing. He turned from where he was standing at the counter to look at you and laughed. 

 

“I had no idea my clothes were going to be so big on you!” 

 

You looked down at the fabric, noting the way it hung loosely off of the sharper edges of your body. It was quite the laughable sight. 

 

“This is your fault anyway, I wasn’t planning to stay the night.” 

 

“You look good in them.” 

 

“You’re only saying that because they’re yours.”   
  
“And what if I am?” He turned back to the counter and grabbed the pot of coffee he was brewing and two mugs, bringing them to the end table adjacent to the couch. 

 

“I suppose I can’t blame you.” You took a seat on the couch and he plopped down next to you unceremoniously. 

 

“Do you have work today?” 

 

“I don’t. I’m glad I don’t, too, otherwise I’d be rushing to get back home.” He relaxed further and laid his head gently on your lap as you poured yourself a cup. 

 

“Why don’t we hang out more today?”   
  
“Oh, but suppose I’m getting tired of you?” He laughed, and right then you knew he had you wrapped right around his pinky finger like a fool.

 

“That’s funny.” You looked down at him, and he looked up at you, with those damned blue eyes. The same blue eyes that had you in the first place. What was so strange was that you felt like you’ve known him for years, the way you talked and bantered. He acted different than any other man you’ve known. Your eyes traced a pattern along his face, from his blue eyes, to his rounded nose, to his sweet lips, and around again to the sweep of hair along his forehead, messy with sleep. “Cat got your tongue?” His voice pulled you out of the trance and you refocused. 

 

“No, sorry, just thinking.” 

 

“About what?”

 

“That’s for me to know.” You smiled and took a sip of your coffee. 

 

“Fair enough. I was thinking too.”   
  
“About what?” He gave you a look like you already knew the answer. 

 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me,” He offered.

 

“Fine. We’ll go at the same time.”

 

“Fine. Three, two, one…”

 

“You!”

 

“You!” He sat there and looked at you with what must’ve been the biggest grin in all of Southern California. “You’re something else, you know that?” You just smiled at him. “So will I have the pleasure of your company today?”   
  
“You know you will, De.”

 

“What should we do? The beach is always nice this time of year.”   
  
“Actually, I have something in mind already. Every Wednesday, Jackie plays jazz with his boys down at the Dunbar Hotel. You wanna go see them?”

 

“Jackie?”

 

“The handsome young fellow that works my shift with me. He’s real excited because Duke Ellington is coming to town.”   
  
“On a Wednesday night, too!”

 

“Wednesday is the new Saturday, you know,” You grinned, tapping the tip of his nose with your finger.

“Well, whatever day, yes, I want to go see them. It’ll be nice to be on that side of town, I’ve never been to Central Avenue before.”

 

“Oh, I like to go with Jackie sometimes. It’s very nice, everyone is welcome, the music is good, the food is good, what more could you want?”

 

“Exactly.” 

 

\----

 

You buttoned the front of your dress and checked it for wrinkles in the big mirror posted on your door.

 

“Thanks again for driving me home, De!”

 

“Well, you’re the one who insisted you couldn’t wear the same clothes twice in a row! And you needed your makeup. It was the least I can do.” Smiling, you turned to look at De, who was very politely facing the opposite direction, hands over his eyes. “Can I turn around now?”

 

“Yes.” He lowered his arms and faced you, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“Wow,” He exclaimed, taking a few steps towards you and grabbing your hands. “You clean up well!” Raising his hand, he twirled you, laughing. 

 

“Why thank you, Mister Jackson!” 

 

\----

 

It had been a lovely day down at Central Avenue, you and De hit all the local spots and tried all the food. After a meal consisting of the best soul food you’ve ever had, the two of you were just about ready to go home and take a nap. Before you could, though, you spotted Jack lugging around his guitar.

 

“De, there’s Jack!” You popped up from your seat on the bench and darted along the sidewalk to greet him. As soon as he turned to face you, your smile dropped. 

 

There was a big welt on the side of his face, causing swelling and discoloration around his eye as if someone had socked him. Fresh blood stained his face, and there were droplets on the collar of his newly ironed shirt. 

 

“Jackie…” You began, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at you, his eye crinkling where it had swollen. De came up behind you and examined the damage. 

 

“Jack, did someone punch you?” He asked, leaning in to see closer. 

 

“Sure seems that way,” He joked, shrugging. Even in the worst of times, Jack’s spirit was never to be crushed. 

 

“Jackie, really…”

 

“Yes, I know. On my way over here, some white man on the bus didn’t take too kindly to how he thought I was looking at him. Really, I was just staring into space. Once I got up for my stop, he punched me and threatened to break my guitar. I got out of there fast, I needed to see Duke!” Although he ended his story on a lighthearted note, you sensed the pain in his words. It was a cruel world out there, you knew from firsthand experience, and Jack was not immune. 

 

“Here,” De began, “I worked at a hospital for some change, the nurses taught me a thing or two about dressing wounds.” He led Jack inside the nearest building, which was incidentally a hotel, and the two of them entered the bathroom. You sat outside on a bench, staring at the people walking by. It was a hard society for people like you and Jack. You knew that even being with De would turn heads; hardly anyone accepted such a rare couple like the two of you. 

 

Jack came out from the restroom and asked the concierge politely for a bandage. She folded her arms and asked if he would pay for them. Jack expressed that he didn’t have any money on him, but the concierge didn’t budge. He returned to the restroom, defeated. After a beat, De emerged momentarily from the bathroom, and headed straight for the concierge’s desk. You overheard him asking for bandages, and the woman immediately presented them to him, expressing her concern whether or not De was okay. He nodded and thanked her, then returned to the restroom, only to return a few minutes later with Jack by his side, bandaged and looking cleaned up. It was even little things like the concierge that showed just how much the world was not made for people like you and Jack. 

 

\----

 

“Thanks for patching me up, DeForest,” Jack said, wrapping his arm around De’s shoulder. “You’re such a pal.” 

 

“It’s the least I can do,” He replied, “Especially for someone as important to my girlfriend as you.”  _ Girlfriend? _ You looked to Jack and Jack looked to you, the same expression in his eyes.  _ Just when did “girlfriend” happen? _ He asked with his eyes. You shrugged and he chuckled. Finally, you came upon the Dunbar, and a couple of your and Jack’s buddies were waiting inside the lobby. 

 

“Jack!” They cried, “Can you believe we’re opening for Duke Ellington tonight?!” As they got closer, they saw the bandages on Jack’s face and looked at him knowingly. It wasn’t hard to figure what happened to him. Soon they took notice of De, who was standing next to you, hand in yours. 

 

“Who’s this?” Bonnie asked, her eyes scanning De, seemingly to give him a grade. 

 

“This is Deforest,” you answered, squeezing his hand. 

 

“I’m her boyfriend,” He added, feeling scrutinized under the gaze of all your friends. 

 

Then, as if a switch had been flipped, they smiled and patted him on the shoulder, gay as could be.

 

“Her boyfriend, huh?” Joshua cried, pulling De towards him and pinching his cheek. “Any boyfriend of hers is a dear friend of mine! She would only choose well.” 

 

“He's cute too, for a white boy,” Bonnie quipped, reaching out and squeezing De’s face with her hand, pursing his lips. “Got them baby blue eyes.” 

 

“Lay off of him,” You laughed, swatting them away. “You don't wanna scare him off before he can even watch y'all play!” 

 

“I don't mind it, really!” De assured. 

 

“So he can hang!” 

 

“Well, Joshy, we don't know about that just yet,” Bonnie laughed. “But he's pretty promising.” 

 

\----

 

“Gee, I didn’t know Jack could play so well,” De shouted into your ear, trying to speak above the music. Duke Ellington was on stage, and this was his last song. 

 

“He’s been playing the guitar as long as I’ve known him,” You replied. “He’s something of a local legend around here! Everyone loves him.” As Duke finished up his set and the crowd roared, you spotted Jack, Bonnie, and Josh coming out from backstage. “Let’s go see the crew and then I’m ready to head home.” The clock was already approaching 10 pm, and you had work tomorrow. De nodded and led you over to them with a polite hand on the middle of your back. 

 

“That was such a great performance, you guys!” You leaned in to give Bonnie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You’re such a master on the piano.” 

 

“Oh, hush,” Bonnie replied, blushing. “Now, let me guess, you’ve got work in the morning right?” You nodded solemnly. “You work too stinkin’ hard, girl! One of these days we’ll get you out dancing with us!” 

 

“Get her home safe now, you hear me?” Josh told De, a hand landing on his shoulder. 

 

“Absolutely,” Was De’s quick reply. 

 

“Oh Jackie, I’ll see you tomorrow at the end of my shift!”    
  
“You got it, sweet pea!” 

 

\----

 

De pulled the car into your driveway and gave you a long face. 

 

“So, I’ll see you when I see you?” You turned to him and smiled. 

 

“But baby, it’s cold outside.” He erupted in laughter.    
  
“Sugar, that doesn’t make sense in this context!”

 

“It didn’t when you said it, either!” De looked at you like he had something to say, but instead leaned forward and kissed you. You startled but leaned back into him. Yep, wrapped right around his finger. “De,” You whispered, breaking the kiss, “Come stay the night?” 

 

“Of course, my love.”

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire year and a half later.... Sorry ahahah but I'll try to keep a regular schedule from now until the end


End file.
